


Imagine…The Twins Constantly Trying To Prank You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Weasley Twins love to prank everyone they can. But you’ve always been too smart for them. Not for long!





	Imagine…The Twins Constantly Trying To Prank You

“Hey! Hey, y/n!”

You stopped in your tracks, peering over the balcony, to see Fred and George waving their hands at you.

“Come here!”

You rolled your eyes, debating on leaving and getting on with your day. Or going with them and most likely getting up to no good.

Then again, you always did have a good laugh with those two.

Whether it was all of three of you laughing, or you alone, it was fun to be with them most of the time.

So you gave in, running down the stairs and joining them as they led you to an empty room the twins loved to use as their own little base.

“Oh. Hey, guys”.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to you, smiling and nodding.

You made your way past them, walking further into the room, as Fred and George led you to the window.

“Look up there”, George urged, pushing you towards the telescope that was stood against the wall.

But you weren’t a moron.

You’d known these boys for years. And you knew all their tricks and pranks.

So you weren’t about to be fooled.

“Ronald! C’mere!”

He groaned, trudging over to you.

“What?”

“Look up there”, you instructed, seeing the twin’s faces filled with both disappointment that you’d found them out, but also amusement that Ron was the one you’d targeted.

You always loved to gang up on Ron, with the twins’ help.

It’s what you’d been doing since you were kids.

Why stop now?

Ron sighed, knowing you’d make him do it, one way or the other.

As soon as he picked the telescope up and put it to his eye, trying to adjust the vision, the boxing glove shot out, hitting him directly on the eye as it left behind a cloud of black.

Ron dropped it with a yell, holding his eye tight.

“WHAT THE HELL!?”

You shrugged, smirking at the twins and walking away.

You knew they’d try to catch you off guard soon.

But that was something you looked forward to.

“Y/N! CATCH!”

They threw something right at you.

But you were faster, quickly whipping your wand out.

_“Wingardium Leviosa”._

You watched as the dungbomb stopped and floated in the air, before you flung it back towards the twins, watching it go off and engulfing them with the stench.

You walked away with a grin, knowing you’d once again bested the two morons as you heard them coughing and gagging.

“You throw it and make sure it gets to y/n this time. Have you got the wand?”

Fred nodded, waving your wand in his face, before stuffing it into his cloak.

“Ok. There’s y/n now”.

“Y/N!”

You turned, a cocky smirk on your face as you waited for their next attempt to prank you.

“What is it this time?”

They shook their heads, holding their hands up.

“Nothing. Promise. Just wanted to know if you wanna play?”

They held up a Muggle item. Some sort of disc like object.

“What is it?” you enquired.

They held it up, telling to stand a distance away from them.

“A Frisbee! You throw it and catch. Then throw back. But you need to chase it around”.

You furrowed your eyebrows, not understanding the concept all that well.

“Just…go and try to catch it”.

You nodded, watching as they threw it, expecting it to come right to you.

Except it deviated, moving to the side.

“CHASE IT!”

You ran sideways, shifting slower, until you were sure it would come right to you.

As you held your hand out to catch it, the sudden appearance of fangs appeared all around it made your eyes widen, knowing you wouldn’t be able to lower your hands in time or move away.

“REDUCTO!”

The Frisbee turned to dust before your eyes, as you let out the breath you’d been holding.

“You ok?”

You nodded, turning and smiling at Draco softly.

“Thanks”.

He winked at you, leaving you with heated cheeks and a smile on your face, glad you’d been getting closer to the Slytherin.

You watched him walk away, biting your lip, before turning back to the twins.

“Bitches!”

They feigned offence, watching as you laughed and ran back to the castle, promising to themselves to get you properly.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“We need to go back to basics. We’ve been trying to prank y/n with everything we’ve got. But how about we try something new?”

Fred watched as George rifled through the prank items they had, procuring an item that’d only work on Muggles.

“Y/n won’t be tricked by that”, he pointed out.

“Ah! That’s where these come in”.

Fred’s eyes widened, realizing what his twin’s plan was.

“Brilliant!”

The twins waited until you left the Great Hall, a few other Gryffindor students behind you.

“Now?”

“Now!”

“HEY, Y/N!” they yelled at the same time, throwing an egg at you without warning.

Your hands came up, catching both eggs and holding them with a grin.

“Really? Unbreakable eggs? I was there when you bought these, morons!”

You reached your arms back, taking a small step as you chucked the eggs back at them, watching with glee as they flew towards them.

Well, that was until Professor Snape walked by, standing directly in front of them just as the eggs were about to reach them.

Your heart was racing, hoping he wouldn’t punish you too much for throwing a couple of unbreakable eggs at him.

But of course, it didn’t go the way you wanted.

The unbreakable eggs did what they were designed not to do.

They broke.

And just like a nightmare, time slowed down, your eyes widening in horror as one egg hit the Professor’s arm and cracked, spilling it’s disgusting, slimy contents all over his arm and the floor, the other cracking on his nose.

Then, with a flourish of his hair, his head whipped to you, eyes glaring at you, making you shrink away.

“Oh fuck!”


End file.
